In the Blink of an Eye
by Fuzzycat901
Summary: When Andy's sister shows up with a bullet in her stomach, she wants to hurt the person who did this. Amongst all this mess Gail is surprised to find out she's pregnant, and she's worried it isn't Nick's. Things get dicey between Sam and Marlo and Dov and Chloe really start to hit it off. This is my version of what season 5 could be. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Just a quick author's note before I start. So, I have this story up on my profile BUT, before you leave, that version was written in script format and although it got a lot of hits, follows, and reviews (some, not a lot), I want to expand it into a written story form. I think it will get a lot more reviews and feedback as most people didn't like the script format. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! I titled it something different so people wouldn't scroll over it. This is set after the incident of the body in the pond.**_

Gail Peck stared at herself in the mirror analyzing herself. How could this have happened? She might have expected it to happen to Andy and maybe even Chloe, but not her. She put the pregnancy test down on the sink and wiped the apparent tears that fell down her face. She wasn't one to cry but this was a situation that had practically begged her tears to come. It was time to go on patrol, but she didn't want to leave the comfy space of the locker room washroom.

"Gail?"

She hadn't heard Marlo walk in nonetheless heard her breathe right behind her. Gail turned around quickly on her heels and looked at Marlo with a dagger like expression. Gail and Marlo didn't speak often but when they did their personalities often clashed and fell to the ground in pieces. Gail was outspoken, something Marlo was deep down.

"What do you want?" Gail hissed.

"Dov's waiting for you."

"Just give me a minute."

"Gail are you, crying?'

Marlo couldn't comprehend the fact that Gaik Peck, the strong independent women of fifteen division was… crying.

"No, I'm just sweating from my eyes." Gail snapped back sarcastically and pushed past Marlo and out the door. Marlo rolled her eyes but her attention was grabbed by the long and skinny pregnancy test on the top of the sink. She looked behind her and crept forwards to take a closer look.

"Oh, Gail…" She whispered when she saw the little green plus sign on it.

…..

Usually Andy and Nick started their patrol off in the car by talking, laughing, or making a sarcastic remark about each other. Sometimes they would go as far as insulting each other for fun. But today, Andy stared out the window, her eyes scanning the sidewalks and the alleyways for any activity. She was quiet, which was unusual.

Nick on the other hand was more focused on Andy then he was driving. Every five seconds he would peer over at her, look at her saddened facial features and then glance back to the road. Finally, he had to break the silence.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

"Me? Nothing, what's wrong with you?"

"You seem a little down today, want to talk about it?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "No."

"Come on, Andy. We were undercover for six months together. We've been through a lot. You know you can tell me anything." He reasoned with her, trying to pry that little piece of information out of her that would make his whole day better if he just knew.

"Fine," she gave in. "I was invited to Sam's sister's wedding."

"What?" Nick almost choked on his own spit.

"I know, I was surprised too. She knows Sam and I aren't together anymore. But as much as I love weddings I'm not going. I tore up the invitation and put it down my garburator."

"That can't be good for your garburator."

"Yeah well, that wedding would have been toxic for me."

The police radio crackled in at that point, interrupting their dull conversation. "We have a possible homicide on Kings Way. Suspect believed to still be in the building, requesting backup."

It was Oliver's voice as clear as day, the static of the noise behind him bursting through even louder. Andy grabbed the radio and pressed down on the talk button. "This is squad car number eleven, we're on our way."

By the time they arrived at the mansion on Kings Way two ambulances were already outside and Oliver waited patiently in the driveway with his arms folded. He smiled brightly once he saw Andy and Nick stride up the driveway.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Andy asked.

"The neighbour heard some yelling, walked over to the window and saw a man shot in the chest, three times. The suspect ran up the stairs and that's when she called the police and an ambulance."

Andy nodded. She knew there were two ambulances here for two reasons; one was for the dead guy lying on the floor and the other was for if they had to shoot at the suspect, which she hoped they didn't have to do.

"Is he still in there?" Nick asked itching to get inside.

"We think so; Peck and Dov are in there now."

"I'm going in," he turned to Andy and smiled. "You coming McNally?"

"Right behind you."

Nick and Andy enter the mansion and are greeted by the dank smell of blood. Andy tried to block it out but it crept back into her nostrils quicker than it had the first time. Nick moved into the kitchen, looking underneath counters and on top of them, surveying everything. When they approached the stairs a rustling noise came from the second level.

"Police!" Nick brought out his gun. "Show yourself and put your hands in the air!"

All that answered was a second rustling noise but this time, it was closer. Andy got out her gun and put her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot if needed. But, Gail appeared from around the corner before they could do anything. With a pounding heart Andy sighed with relief and put away her gun, Nick did the same.

"What the hell Gail! Don't scare us like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your moment, but if you would excuse me, I have to take this man back to the station."

Dov appears behind Gail with the suspect secured in handcuffs. Dov practically pushes the suspect down the stairs.

"I didn't do it! I swear! It was all _her _fault! She made me do it! I don't even own a gun!"

"Oh, that explains the gun we found in the back of your pocket. Come on loser, you're coming with us."

Gail and Dov escort the suspect down the stairs and out the door, wriggling and yelling out insults. At one point Gail decides to smack him in the back of the head. Something clicked inside of Andy that she hadn't thought of before. She looked at Nick, her face stricken white and her eyes full of worry.

"It was all _her_ fault?" Andy repeated the suspect's words and immediately drew out her gun and so did Nick. "I'll check left, you check right."

They spilt up, Nick looking into rooms and closets. While advancing slowly down the left side of the hallway Andy noticed the door at the end of the hallway wide open with a blood trail leading inside. Somebody had dragged themselves in there, and they were bleeding. Andy wanted to shout to Nick, but something told her not to, something was grabbing at her from the inside and telling her for the life of her to be quiet.

So, she entered the room, and lowered her gun when she saw the teenager lying on the floor completely helpless, bullet in her stomach and blood on the floor. Andy rushed to her side, applying pressure to the wound instantly. She looked into the girl's eyes, which were still open and conscious and noted the baby blue colour of them, a colour she could not forget.

"Savannah?" Andy questioned the girl, looking her up and down. It had been two years, could it really be her?

"It's been a while," Savannah laughed lightly, coughing up blood onto Andy's black police shoes. "You look beautiful, Andy." Savannah said while stroking back a piece of brown hair much like her own out of Andy's face.

"You've looked better."

"I'm glad I got to see you one last time."

"No! Savannah! You're not leaving me!" Andy pressed harder on Savannah's stomach, determined to save her little sister from death. Savannah's head lolled to the side and her eyelids fluttered shut. "Shit!" Andy shouted, looking over her shoulder for Nick, who she found standing in the doorway calling for a paramedic.

Shortly after the leftover paramedics from the last ambulance rushed up the stairs and loaded Savannah onto a stretcher, Andy still holding Savannah's hand.

"Gunshot wound to the abdomen," one of the paramedics said to himself. "She could bleed out any minute now."

"I'm going with them," Andy turned to Nick. "Take my gloves; I'll come back to the station later to give my statement."

"Andy you don't know this girl, if she pulls through we'll get _her _statement later and if she doesn't, we'll solve it. But you don't need to go with them."

"Yes I do, I know her Nick, and I've known her for quite a while."

"Through cases?"

"Sure, I guess you can say that."

Andy practically shoved her gloves into Nick's chest and took off with the paramedics, leaving Nick bewildered and confused in this hazy situation and the girl who was apparently, part of McNally's life.

_**Please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

In the waiting room Andy rocked back and forth in her chair, glancing up at the clock every so often and then to the people beside her, behind her, and the nurses at the desk in front of her. Savannah had been in surgery for two hours now, and still, nothing.

"May I have a seat?"

Andy looked up to see Marlo standing above her. Andy nodded quickly and then glanced back up to the clock; exactly thirty seconds had passed since she last looked up at it.

"Are you okay?"

_What a stupid question._

Andy thought to herself but didn't bother to say it aloud. "What are you doing here?" Came out of her mouth instead.

"I was sent to check up on you, trust me I didn't decide to do this on my own. They said you left that crime scene pretty quickly."

"I wanted to go with the victim," Andy said annoyed with the fact that out of all people to comfort her in this situation it had to be Marlo. "She was hurt and scared."

"You can't save everyone McNally."

"I know, but it would be cool if I could."

Marlo folded her hands, crossed her leg, and leaned back in her chair. "So what makes this victim so special?"

Andy took a deep breath, but didn't want to let the air come out. She didn't want to tell Marlo one of her secrets nor did she want to tell anybody for that matter but, she knew one way or another the truth would have to come out.

"A couple weeks ago, you told me a secret. I didn't tell you mine because, well, to be honest I just didn't want to tell you but now, I just don't think you'll believe me."

"Trust me; I've seen some things today that I don't want to believe." She shuddered thinking about Gail and the pregnancy test. Gail having a child was just something… Marlo didn't want to see happen.

"Officer McNally?" The nurse came and interrupted their conversation. Andy and Marlo both stand up, making the nurse a little confused at which one is which.

"That's me." Andy took the clipboard from her hand and signed off on the paper.

"Great, you've been a big help today Officer McNally, you saved that girl's life. She's recovering right now in ICU, she's still unconscious so maybe it'd be best if you can come back and question her tomorrow."

"Can I see her?" Andy asked hopefully and handed the nurse back her clipboard.

The nurse hesitated and looked at Marlo, probably questioning why she was standing there looking bored. "I'm sorry, I can only let family members in at this point."

Andy took a determined step forward. "The thing is, I am her family."

"Just because you know her doesn't mean your family, I've been through this with a lot of people."

"No, we're blood related, she's my little sister."

"I couldn't find any ID on her."

"Because she doesn't carry it. Her name is Savannah McNally, and she's my little sister now can I please go in there and see her?"

The nurse sighed and motioned for Andy to walk with her. Marlo stood there, stunned by this news. It shouldn't have stunned her really, her and Andy weren't that close and certainly didn't plan on improving their relationship but still, it came as a shock.

"Come on." Andy waved at Marlo to join them, giving her permission to come along. Marlo wanted to turn around and walk out the exit door but something pulled her in towards Andy. She took a step forward.

…

Gail sat at the edge of her chair, feet up on the desk with a newspaper spread out in her hands. The suspect paced around within the cell beside her, his hands pressed nervously against the back of his head. Annoyed with his actions Gail lowered the newspaper and glared at the suspect.

"Detective Swarek will be back any moment, and when he does he's going to interrogate you."

"Please, just let me go," the suspect runs up to the bars dramatically and grabs them with both hands. "I have somewhere to be."

"Let you go? Please, I'm not that stupid."

"Who said you were stupid? You look pretty smart to me."

"Trust me; I'm paying for a stupid mistake right now."

"And that mistake is capturing me? Right?"

Gail folded her newspaper and slammed it down on the desk, hard. The suspect continued to rant.

"That girl in that house, she's going to die without my help."

"We found her and she's recovering in the hospital."

The suspect's face brightened and a wide smiled started to spread across his small face. "Really? She's going to be okay?"

"How come you didn't tell us about her?"

"I was scared, I must've forgotten."

"You don't just forget about a teenage girl who's been shot in the stomach. You tell us about these things god dammit. It's people like you who are the reason why people get killed."

"What makes you think that?"

"You shot that man lying on his kitchen floor and you also shot that young girl."

The suspect went silent and started to pace around the cell again, only pausing to scratch and itch on his cheek. "I'll give you money! I have lots of it!"

"I don't think you're getting the picture that I'm not the kind of cop who can be bought with money."

"You kind of look like the type of person that would."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Well, for one you look a bit desperate."

"Desperate?"

"Your face just reeks of a troubled past."

"Reek? What, does my face stink?"

"Gail!"

Sam shouted, walking into the room to grab the suspect for questioning. Gail shrank low in her seat, holding the newspaper back up across her face. "Gail you know how we feel about talking to the suspect," he unlocks the cell and puts the suspect back in handcuffs. "You're coming with me; I'm going to interrogate you now."

"Goodie."

"Gail, I've never seen you read the newspaper before in my life."

It turns out, Gail wasn't reading the newspaper, she was reading a book on pregnancy, and she was trying to hide it with the newspaper. She smiled meekly up at Sam and folded the newspaper down on top of the book.

"Sam, what if I told you an officer at fifteen division was pregnant?"

"I would congratulate them; maybe hug them if I knew them well, why?"

"Well," Gail fixed her hair. "I found a positive pregnancy test in the locker room washroom today and I think I know who it may be."

"Really? How much do you want to bet?"

The suspect squirmed slightly in Sam's grasp. He just wanted to be interrogated; he didn't want to be brought in to this police nonsense.

"If I win, you have to pay my cable for a month and if I lose I'll buy you beer for a month at The Penny."

"Gail, the beer would probably cost more than your cable."

Gail raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "I sincerely doubt that."

Sam leaned over the desk with the suspect in his other hand. "It's a deal."

…

Back at the hospital Marlo paced around the room fiddling with her fingers and twisting one piece of hair round and round. Savannah looked deadly still but her chest fell up and down at a normal speed. On the left side of the bed Andy was holding Savannah's hand, looking up at her sister in a sorry like way.

"So, she's really your sister?" Marlo was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the situation. Sure, Marlo had a big secret but her secret could be hidden with medication and a good smile Andy's secret… couldn't be hidden if she wanted it to.

"She was an accident, but yes, she's my sister."

"And why have you failed to mention this before?"

"I didn't want to talk about it."

Marlo scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Andy was determined to make a point. "At least my secret can't get me fired. Have you told anybody that yet? Have you told Sam you're bipolar?"

Marlo rubbed the temples of her forehead and sat down on the right side of the bed, looking at Andy, not Savannah.

"So what happened to make her a secret?"

Andy sighed and looked at the wall. The uncomfortable shade of white was practically glowing against the late afternoon sunlight. This was a tough subject for her, she didn't talk about it often and when she did she always felt something bitter growing inside of her as if she wanted to erupt or explode.

"Eighteen years ago, my Mom left my Dad. I was twelve at the time, and it left my heartbroken and confused."

"I've heard this." Marlo grumbled underneath her breath.

"I'm kind of telling you my life sob story so I would appreciate it if you could listen."

"Sorry, please, continue."

"A year later, she came back with a new man. But she didn't just come back with him, she came back with Savannah. When I was fifteen I made a point to fly to wherever my mother was for summers, spring breaks, and sometimes Christmas holidays."

Marlo nodded her head, starting to understand more and more. "So, Savannah is your half-sister?"

_That explains the good nose. _Marlo laughed to herself.

"Yup, but I've always considered her as full. Two years ago I stopped going back."

"Why's that?"

"Because," Andy paused and looked down at her shoes. When she finally looked up at Marlo you could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Savannah's been a missing persons case for two years."

"Really?" Marlo asked stunned, now turning her attention to Savannah's quiet body. Bruises up and down her arms, scars on her wrists and little cuts and scratches everywhere on her arms and chest. On her right hand shoulder was a weird tattoo.

"She disappeared from home two years ago. Mom went hysterical and I figured I'd give her some space."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, I think I'm going to go get some coffee." Marlo got up and walked quickly out the door, not daring to ask if Andy wanted a coffee too. She was going anywhere but the café. Once around the corner and behind a large cart of towels Marlo got out her phone and hit the speed dial button.

"Hello?" Sam answered on the other end.

"Are you interrogating the suspect yet?"

"Yeah I am, why?"

"Because, I think we have another one."

**_I love how people are putting this as their favourite story and following this but it would be nice to hear a little more feedback about the story. Do you like it and stuff like that? I'll update again soon! _**


	3. Chapter 3

While the others were out busying themselves, trying to comfort Andy and also trying to solve Savannah's case; Dov and Chloe were making out in a supply closet. Chloe had her back up against a wall of paper towel while Dov kissed her passionately. Suddenly, Chloe lurches forwards and kneels down to a mop bucket in the corner of the room. Dov leans over and holds her hair back while she hurls.

"It's alright just let it all out." Dov soothes her softly, running his finger up and down her neck.

"It's from that stupid chicken my Mom made me last night."

"And you ate it?" Dov asked shocked. Chloe had often talked about her mother's cooking and quite frankly it sounded like something out of a horror book to Dov. Frog legs undercooked, fish head on a plate, and now the chicken. In a way it was a good thing Chloe hadn't told her mother about them; Dov didn't get invited over for dinner.

"Well I didn't want to offend her. She talked about how long it took her to make it."

"Did it smell bad?"

"Terribly bad. It was probably the worst chicken I've ever tasted."

Chloe puked again into the bucket just as Gail opened the closet door. A bright smile quickly formed on her face as she silently closed the door behind her.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No it's okay," Chloe got back up to her feet with the bucket in her hands. "I should really empty this out."

Chloe exited the closet leaving Gail and Dov looking at each other. Dov immediately turned to the can of pepper spray beside him trying to make himself look busy.

"I uh… I had to use my spray the other day… now I have to refill it."

Gail pretended to be grabbing a roll of paper towel behind him. "Oh yeah, who did you use it on?" She was having fun with this.

Dov quickly ran through all of the possible scenarios in his mind. Drug dealer, psyhco man, burglar…

"A teenage girl charged me."

_What the hell?_

Gail choked on her own spit and started to cough and then, started to laugh hysterically. "Really Dov? That's the best you can do? I know you were making out with bad breath in here, we've all done it."

"You've all made out with Chloe?"

"Ew no, she's all yours buddy. Listen, I think I know the _real _reason why she's throwing up."

"She has food poisoning."

"Dov don't be foolish, she's pregnant."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, she's not pregnant."

Gail moved forwards until she was touching shoulders with him. She gave a slight smile and then grabbed a can of pepper spray. She was going to play him. Marlo couldn't know she was pregnant; she couldn't let her think that. Gail didn't trust Marlo and she certainly didn't want her big secret being spilled. So, to cover it up, she made a bet with Sam and now, she was going to trick Dov. Surely he'd panic and ask Chloe sooner or later. Bam, rumour started.

"Don't be so sure of that. I found a positive pregnancy test on the toilet today. Chloe seems like the type of person who would forget it there."

"Chloe's forgetful, but not _that _forgetful."

Gail winked at Dov and smirked. "Winner winner chicken dinner."

…..

Outside the hospital Andy and Marlo walked to their police car, Andy carrying a brown paper bag full of Savannah's belongings. Hopefully they would find evidence of who shot her on her clothing items, and the bullet could give them a positive answer too. Andy just hoped it was the boy who they brought in, it would be an easy case from there on out.

Sam walked across the parking lot at twice the speed Andy and Marlo were. Just as Andy was about to get in the driver's seat Sam slammed his hand down on the hood of the car, making her jump.

"How could you not tell me this?" His face was cherry tomato red and his eyebrow gave off a little twitch. He was angry, Andy could tell and she knew why. Out of all the rough times, the good times, and the really shitty days where all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry into Sam's shoulder, she never told him about Savannah.

"Excuse me?" She had a hard time acting shocked.

"That you have a sister!"

"How did you…" Andy trailed off, looking at Marlo and then back to Sam. She stamped her foot like a child on the pavement and opened the car door violently. She threw the paper bag into the backseat of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Forget that," Sam said waving his hand in the air. "I don't care that you never mentioned it, what I do care about is that she was a missing person, and even more importantly, you were on the suspect list."

"They thought I took her!" Andy wasted no time jumping into details. "They knew the complications she was having with my mother. They thought I took her from BC and brought her here to Toronto! What the hell was I supposed to say to you?"

"Frank said he didn't even know about this."

"Great, now everybody back at the station knows?" She shot another glare at Marlo.

Sam lowered his voice and took a step closer to Andy; she took a step back. "Listen, you were a suspect once, and now so is she."

"What is she accused of?"

"Andy she was found in a house that a man was shot in! That makes her at least a person of interest," he paused to run his hand dramatically through is hair. "You're off the case."

"What?"

"You know the rules; you can't have a personal connection to it."

"Some bastard shot my sister, and now you're throwing me off the case? What if this was Marlo?"

"Hey!" Marlo shouted offended that Andy would drag her into this situation.

Sam opened the door for Andy. "Get in the car; we're going back to the station."

"You're going to let her drive?" Marlo practically whined at Sam.

"I'm upset not drunk, there's a big difference."

"I don't like driving with you when you're sober," Marlo whispered underneath her breath once Andy shut the door. She turned to Sam and smiled. "Take it easy on her."

"You're on her side now?"

"No, she's going through a lot and accusing a woman who owns a gun of kidnapping isn't the best way to start your day."

"Alright, fine. But she's your problem now."

"Joy," Marlo rolled her eyes. Her face lit up happily once something dawned on her; something she needed to tell Sam. "Oh, I have something to tell you later."

"Please Marlo, just tell me now. I don't need any more surprises."

"Trust me; you're going to like this surprise."

….

It had been a tiring day for them all but unfortunately Andy wasn't done with hers. She just wanted to go back to the hospital and be by her sister's side, tell her everything that she missed out on in two years. But, instead, was stuck in the interrogation room on the other side of the table. Traci was the one interviewing her.

"I'm sorry Andy," Traci began. "I have to ask you these questions. I have all of your answers from two years ago on file here, but I have to ask you again."

"Come on Trace, you know me, we don't have to do this."

"I wish I could skip these Andy, I really do," she shuffled through her papers and then cleared her throat. "Where were you the night Savannah went missing?"

"On my mother's couch, watching TV. I was waiting for Savannah to come home from her boyfriend's."

"And when she didn't come home?"

"I figured she had a sleepover. I went back to Toronto the next day, I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Who was it that accused you of kidnapping your sister?"

"My mother," Andy grumbled. "We've never really gotten along and I think she was just looking for someone to blame."

"Thank you for your time Andy."

"You don't seriously think I could've kidnapped her, do you?" Andy didn't usually snap like this and especially not to Traci but, it was the stress, the overload of everything; she didn't need it.

"So far, the evidence tells me no but Andy, I know you and I know that you would never go that far."

"Thanks Trace." Andy smiles meekly and rushes out the door. Outside fifteen division is almost deserted. Everyone is heading home laughing or talking to one another rapidly. It was a good day at fifteen division for most, but for others it was too much.

As soon as Andy was outside of the room she turned around and kicked a hole in the wall. Cursing at herself for damaging the wall and hurting her foot, she limped away, and then bumped into Gail. That woman was everywhere these days.

"Rough day?" She laughed.

Before the two of them knew what was happening Andy had her arms wrapped around Gail's shoulders engulfing her in a tight hug. Gail was taken aback; they were friends but, no friend of Gail's had ever dared to _hug _her. Not at fifteen division at least.

"There, there." She awkwardly patted Andy on the back.

Things were going to change, and for Andy and Gail, those changes came with consequences and a burden to carry on their shoulders.

_**I'll update again when I get a chance and also, maybe I could get three or four more reviews? :) Thanks! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Night had come quickly for Savannah and the drug induced sleep she was put under hadn't helped her any but made her feel groggy. The pain in her abdomen had not subsided and the medication that the doctor's and nurse's gave her weren't enough to take the gut wrenching pain away. Nonetheless, she was glad she was alive. She remembered seeing Andy's face, hazy and fuzzy as it was and when she asked the nurse if it was a dream, if she had imagined Andy's face the nurse shook her head. Half of Savannah was thrilled to have her older sister back in her life but the other half… had a lot of explaining to do.

That was when Sam Swarek walked into her room and interrupted her thoughts. He knocked on the doorframe lightly, but Savannah had already heard him breathe. She put down her _Seventeen Magazine _she was reading and smiled up at the detective.

"I'm detective Swarek; I'm here to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you."

_God she looks like Andy. _He thought to himself, walking forwards.

"Yeah sure, come in."

Savannah watched as Sam crossed the room analyzing her body in every inch. She knew he was just doing his job but she felt naked and pulled the covers up to her chest. Sam sat down in the chair beside her and started shuffling papers around in a folder.

"I know you may not be feeling too well. But, this is my job and in order to find out who killed who, I have to question you."

"Are you Sam?" She asked, studying his features closely. Dark haired, stubbly chin and tan skin. Yup, this was the man her sister had described to her as being 'the hot one' in the division.

_What the hell does she see in you?_

Savannah looked at Sam as dirty, greasy, and unkempt. How could her sister go for a guy like this?

_He's a detective. _She thought. _She must be going for the money._

"Yes, I'm detective Sam Swarek."

"So you're Andy's boyfriend?"

"Not anymore, no."

A part of her sighed in relief.

"Oh," she tried to act disappointed. "She talked about you a lot."

"Okay," Sam looked awkwardly around the room. "I don't think we're getting anywhere with _this _conversation so I'm just going to come out and say this; where were you for two years?"

Savannah scoffed. "That's a loaded question."

"Well can you tell me a bit?"

_I'm not telling you shit! _But, she knew she was going to have to if she wanted the person who shot her to go away. The police worked in strange ways; they wanted the answer they think they need the most but the _real _answer that they need turns out to be hiding in plain sight. But, Savannah knew her answer was not in plain sight and Andy would refuse to see it.

"I was at my boyfriend's, I wasn't happy with my Mom so, Max and I made a deal to run off."

"Where did you guys go?"

"First we went to Seattle, then we went to Montana, and came back up through Alberta. We lived in Calgary for a year."

"What were you doing over there?"

"Over where?" Savannah laughed lightly, knowing this was a touchy subject for her and probably Sam too. She could tell Sam was uncomfortable; shuffling papers, looking around the room, assessing her cuts and scars.

_Andy probably hasn't told him about me. Of course._

"Sam,"

"Detective Swarek." He quickly corrected her.

"I was in two States and several Provinces. You have to be more specific."

"Alright then, all of them. The States and Calgary."

Savannah smirked and looked him in the eyes, dead on. In return he latched back, but she could sense hesitation. "You work with Andy, right?"

"Yes."

"Then no comment."

She sunk back into her pillows and pulled the covers past her eyes, being finicky. Sam took out two pictures from his folder, and laid the first one on Savannah's bed.

"Savannah," oddly enough he found it hard to say her name. "Can you identify this man?"

The picture is of the suspect, brown haired and googly eyed. It's a bad mug shot but then again, who has a good one? Savannah peeled the covers back from her face and took the picture with a shaky hand.

"That's my ex-boyfriend. Is he in trouble? Oh god is Jacob okay?"

"Is Max the boyfriend you ran off with?"

"Yeah, he's also the asshole who dumped me in the Wal-Mart parking lot."

"Wait..." Sam backed up the conversation, missing something. "Jacob… who is he?"

"My boyfriend now! Is he okay? What happened?"

Sam sighs and takes another picture out of the folder but this time, it's not a bad mug shot; it's a dead body lying on the floor with bullets in him. He hands it to Savannah, looking down at his shoes.

"Is this Jacob?"

"Oh my god…" her voice cracked. "he's shot… someone shot him… is he okay?"

The hope in her eyes killed Sam. A little piece of his soul shriveled up and died inside when he saw those eyes, the eyes the same colour as McNally's water with tears and hate all at once. This girl was fuled on rage.

"You were the lucky one, Savannah. I'm sorry."

"Can you please go now?" She needed space, time alone, time to grieve for her fallen boyfriend but instead, Sam kept pressing on for answers that he didn't need.

"Can you answer one more question?"

"Will it get you the fuck out of my room?" Savannah hissed at him unable to control her wild emotions. Tears were already streaming down her face and landing onto the white sheets below, dampening them.

"Yes, I promise. Did you see the guy who shot you?"

She looked up at him dumbly. "What makes you think it was a guy?"

"Thanks for your time."

He walked away slowly dragging his feet on the ground.

"Sam?"

Her voice made him turn around on his heels as quickly as he possibly could. He didn't bother correcting her on the detective thing, he was pretty sure she wasn't going to call him by his professional name.

"Yes?"

"Tell Andy that I want to see her."

"I'll tell her."

And with that, he leaves her alone and hurt in the tiny hospital room.

….

By the time Sam made it back to the station everybody was either finishing their shift, chatting to each other about their day; which was boring for most. Frank and Sam walked swiftly through the hallway with determination on their faces. They were headed to the interrogation room for round two. The conversation Sam had tried to have with Max only a few hours ago and proven unsuccessful so, a little break to the hospital to get Savannah's statement was useful.

"So, the man who we found dead in his kitchen is Jacob Lar, twenty years old, lives with his parents. We've contacted them, turns out their vacationing in Montreal for the weekend. We don't know who shot Savannah or Jacob and Savannah lead me to believe that the person who shot _her _was a female."

"So, who's our unnamed suspect?"

"Maxwell Smith, otherwise known as Max. Savannah's ex-boyfriend she ran off with."

"Alright, at least we have his name, now; we just need to find out what he knows."

"Sir," Sam called to Frank before he could walk away.

"Is McNally still here?"

"I think she's going home now, but, you'll probably find her at the hospital with Savannah."

"Thanks." Sam nodded, turning away from Frank. He wanted to speak to her, maybe tell her sorry for how he acted earlier on in the day but, he knew nothing he could say right now would make the situation better. Maybe he just needed to give Andy some space. But, how much space did she need?

….

"Hi." Gail strides up to the locker beside Andy's, pulling it open roughly after one swift turn on the combination lock. Beside her Andy nodded as her acknowledgment. She was already embarrassed she had hugged Gail, let alone cried on her shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything." She said, putting away her shirt.

"Alright," Gail shrugged. "Didn't want to anyways."

The two of them put their belongings away in silence until Andy turns around to face Gail. "Never mind, please say something. I can't handle silence right now."

"I'm pregnant."

Andy stared at Gail for a second, her face as serious as serious could be. The corner of her mouth twitched and then a smile sprang across her face. She started to laugh from the bottom of her throat and she didn't stop until her stomach ached.

"Thanks for that Gail, I really needed a laugh."

Gail digged around in her locker until she pulled out a positive pregnancy test. Andy's face went bright red embarrassed by her laughing.

"I accidently left it on top of the sink today. Marlo walked in and saw me with it. I walked away before she did and I don't trust her one bit. I even made a bet with Sam so nobody would suspect me of it."

"Who have you told?"

Gail's face contorted into confusion, then sadness, then anger, then just pure hate. She was angry with herself for letting his happen. She was angry with herself for cheating on Nick and most of all, she was angry because she didn't know who the father was.

"Nobody! I can't get put on desk for nine months! I need to be in the field, I need action, I can't live without action!"

Andy looked at the positive test still in Gail's hand. "Well I can see you can't live without action."

"Andy… if anybody finds out…. if Nick finds out…"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Nick is the father, isn't he?" She hoped, but at the same time she didn't.

"I'm not sure."

…..

The interrogation room is heating up and Sam can sense an argument coming on. This Max guy was easy, a little too easy. Sam could see he caved under heavy amounts of pressure which was good; he spotted his weakness right away. But Sam needed to know his strength, what he was good at. Maybe he could figure this case out in reverse?

"I followed her." Max finally spits out after a very sarcastic remark from Sam.

"From Alberta?"

"No, from the Seven Eleven down the road. I saw her coming out of the store with that jackass," he points to the picture of Jacob.

"Jacob."

"Don't even say his name! Listen, I keep a gun on me all the time. Ever since the guy has been chasing me. So I…"

"What guys?" Sam interrupted him, taking the risk of stumbling onto something good. But, he was already on the right track.

"The drug guys. You know drugs; cocaine, ecstasy, weed…"

"Yeah I get it, drugs. You were involved?"

"Oh, it wasn't me who had the addiction. I was fighting for my life with drug dealers for one special person on my mind…"

Sam ran a hand through his hair impatiently. "Come on, just tell me! We all know you weren't buying for your Mom!"

Still no reply.

Sam knew he wanted him to her name, to tell him something he didn't want to believe. He took a deep breath and gulped. "Was it Savannah, who had the addiction?"

"Guilty as charged."

…..

Savannah, still healing from her wild day earlier in the morning, had gotten out of bed and had unhooked the tubes and other things that they had planted there for a reason. She slowly walked in circles at first, getting a feel for how sore she was and then walked over to the door, carefully cracking it open a bit. Her heart pounded in her chest and her belly hurt and not just because of the wound… because she was scared.

Once she saw the coast was clear she quickly slipped out but forgot to close the door behind her. As she rounded the corner down the hall, Andy was just coming out of the elevator, a smile on her face and flowers in her hand. She knew she was taking a longshot in giving Savannah flowers but, it was the gesture that counted right? Andy's smiled faded once she saw the door cracked open. Being a cop, she immediately went for the gun on her belt that was not present with her at the moment. Her mind began to race with thoughts she really didn't need. What if the person who had shot Savannah came back to finish the job? What if Savannah was lying dead in that bed?

She didn't waste time. She opened the door quickly and dropped the flowers where she stood. She knew that a nurse didn't take her for a walk; she knew her sister escaped and after all, she was good at making disappearances.

Savannah was a snail compared to Andy. Slowly she walked, her hand tightly clutched to her abdomen and her teeth clenched in severe pain. Andy caught up to her and practically tackled her with a hug.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She whispered into Savannah's ear, careful not to make a scene.

"Out." Savannah started to cry.

"No! You're going to get back in that hospital bed and heal."

Savannah pulled away roughly from her sister almost backing into the janitor's cleaning supplies behind her. "Andy I've had enough healing time. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of." She took a step and nearly collapsed onto the unsanitary ground beneath her. Andy caught her by the wrist and her stomach dropped once she felt the scars.

She pulled up Savannah's sleeve. "Have you been cutting?"

"_Was _cutting, but not anymore."

Andy pointed at the shoulder where her gown was coming off. "And where'd you get that tattoo?" She was being protective now.

"Seattle."

"And that bruise, and that one too?"

"It's a long story."

Andy looked her sister up and down and her bottom lip began to quiver. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"Please, please go back to bed."

"I can't!" The sound in Savannah's voice made Andy's stomach flip inside and out. Someone was hurting her little sister, and she couldn't bear to think about it.

"And why not, Savannah you know you can tell me anything."

"There are some people after me, bad people who want to see me dead."

"I'll stay by your side, all night, just you and I. Kind of like old times."

Savannah smiled through the tears. "I'd really like that."

**_Sorry if that was too long! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Thank you to those who have also read the script and are now reading this (don't read the script for those who haven't) and telling me you like all of the changes. Some things and events are only meant for the screen and can be hard to put into context of writing. Thank you very much! You guys rock! _**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, McNally." Sam chose his words carefully, avoiding any collision he might have with her now. Andy sat at his desk, tissue in her hand and her mouth open a little ways. Sam wanted to reach over and close it, but, she'd get mad at him for that.

"She's dead… My mother is dead?"

"Gunned down by drug guys in Vancouver. They found three packages of cocaine in her dresser, most likely she hadn't paid for it, so, they came and found her." Sam was holding the answer Andy needed the most. He knew Andy's mother wasn't using; he knew it was Savannah's stash, after all, they did find fingerprints on the packages and they belonged to none other than Savannah McNally.

Andy shook her head, dissatisfied with the answer she was receiving. "No, it… it can't be. My mother never did drugs, she's guilty of maybe buying the odd drink and getting drunk once in a while but cocaine... no, it's not her."

"Listen," Sam didn't want to have this conversation anymore, it was bad enough he had to tell her that her mother had died. "Frank suggested you take a couple of days off, relax and maybe spend some time with your sister."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Maybe it was an act out of madness, but she said it. Andy stood up from her chair and held her head up tall at the man who had treated her like shit. She was not going to let him push her around anymore, not like this.

"Excuse me?"

"Sam this is the first conversation we've had alone since I've been back from undercover. All of the conversations I have tried to have with you, about us, you've turned them away in a second."

Sam looked frantically over his shoulder. "Andy do we have to talk about this here?"

"Where else do you want to talk about this? I know you have Marlo now but…"

"But what? You still have feelings for me, I get it. But, we aren't twelve McNally, we shouldn't hold grudges about stupid things."

"Oh, so you're saying our relationship was a stupid thing?"

_All relationships are stupid. _Sam thought to himself but kept his mouth shut. "Go home, Andy, you're tired, you don't even know what you're saying right now." It was the only reasonable explanation for her behaviour. On a normal day she wouldn't just come up and attack him like that, or so he thought. But, then again what was normal anymore?

"Fine," Andy spat at him, grabbing her jacket off the chair. "I'll go home, but on my own terms."

"Alright."

"Because I want to."

"Go on then."

Andy fought the urge to run up to him and punch him in the face but, she knew that would cause a scene that fifteen division really didn't need. So instead, she turned her back on him and walked out of the office. In the hallway Gail was having a conversation with a frantic looking Dov.

"Hey!" Gail backed away from Dov, seeing Andy. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Why is Dov's face all red?"

Gail brought her voice down to a whisper, moving in closer to Andy. "Because I'm trying to convince him that Chloe's pregnant."

"Gail, you can't just do that!"

"Well, it was a perfect opportunity, she has food poisoning."

"But Gail…" Andy trailed off once her phone started to ring in her pocket. Gail turned her head to the side and started to laugh. Andy's ringtone was of a cow mooing. "I did not program that." Andy chuckled to herself, remembering when Savannah had asked to see her phone the night before. "Hello?"

"Andy…" Savannah's voice whispered through the other line. Right away, Andy knew something was wrong. She motioned for Gail to follow her and they quickly exited the building and into the parking lot where the squad cars were lined up.

"Savannah, what's wrong?"

They step in a car, Gail in the driver's seat. She reaches over and grabs Andy's phone, putting it on speaker for both of them to hear.

"I'm not at the hospital anymore."

Gail started the car.

"Why? Where are you? I told you not leave!" Andy's heart raced in her chest. Out of all the times she'd been in a life threatening situation or she had an extreme case of anxiety, she had never felt this terrified before in her life.

"I'm in a van, it's travelling fast, a man is driving, they're laughing in the front seat right now."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, I don't remember how I get here. Andy… I'm bleeding, please, help me."

"It's okay just calm down and apply pressure to it. Are there any windows in the van? What can you see?"

"There's no windows but the man in the driver's seat is wearing a pink shirt."

"Pink shirt, got it." Gail mumbled to herself as she merged onto the highway, sirens blaring.

"My phone's dying." Savannah's voice started to crackle and pop, the irritating static noise taking over their conversation.

"No! Don't let it!" Andy blurted out.

"Andy…"

The line went dead.

"Dammit!" Andy threw the phone harshly on the ground and then kicked the glove box for good measures.

"Hey easy now, this is my squad car."

Andy rolled her eyes and bit her lip. Her sister was out there somewhere, somewhere she didn't know, and in a big city like Toronto, it was easy to get lost.

…

By now, most of fifteen division were in their squad cars and working over time trying to find Savannah. In Dov and Chloe's squad car Dov took this as an opportunity to tell Chloe how he really felt about what Gail had told him.

"Gosh, where do you think Savannah could be?" Chloe said, searching faces on the sidewalk as they slowly drove by. It had been half an hour and still, nothing.

"I don't know, keep looking."

"What's wrong with you today? You're all jumpy."

"It's nothing just, keep looking for that van."

"Fine then, don't tell me." She mocked him but a smile was spread across her face. She couldn't help but smile whenever Dov was around; it was just in her peppy nature.

"I guess I'm just scared." Dov blurted out; he couldn't contain this secret inside of him any longer.

"No need to be scared Dov we've handled worse than this van before. I mean sure Savannah's in there but I really think we can get her."

"I don't mean that." He snapped.

"Then what are you scared of? Sharks falling from the sky?" She saw it on the Discovery channel during shark week. And as usual, Chloe got lost in her thoughts, thinking about killer sharks dropping from the sky and landing on everybody, chomping people up on the sidewalk. She shook her head and tuned Dov back in.

"I'm scared of becoming a father."

_I'm pregnant? _Was the first thought that went through her mind and she laughed at it. Dov was good at making jokes in a sad situation but, now was really not the time. She let him continue.

"Gail told me, about it. You're throwing up all the time, you're moody and…"

Chloe was horrified; he was being totally serious. Dov Epstein of fifteen division thought she was pregnant. Did she look fat? Did she gain some weight over the holidays? How could Gail possibly think she was pregnant? But then again, it was Gail and that was only the real explanation Chloe had.

"You think I'm pregnant? Dov, I had food poisoning. First you accuse me of being bipolar and now this? Why would you listen to Gail? She's obviously trying to mess with your mind and for your information, I'm not moody, I'm just very emotional."

"How do you know?"

_Oh, now he wants proof? _

"How do I know I'm not pregnant? Well, let's see Dov… I have my period!"

Silence overcame the two of them, Chloe still looking out the window and Dov as white as a sheet, looking like he was going to faint of embarrassment. That's when Chloe spotted it.

"Look! I found the van! I found the van!"

Dov reached down to get his speaker and put it to his lips. "This is squad car two; we found the suspect's van at the Seven Eleven near the station. Approaching it and asking for back up."

Chloe looked at Dov, her smile disappeared. "What if this isn't the right van?"

**_So, what'd you think? I know, I know, it was lame but the next chapter will be longer! This is actually a chapter of the script and half of another chapter of it combined because it wasn't enough for the story version of it. But, I still tried to make it interesting. Review please! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I apologize before we start the chapter that this chapter might be mainly dialogue. This is an important information chapter so that's why. Sorry._**

Oliver had been in sketchy places before; alley ways, dark buildings, basements, and you could say he was brave but, this alley way took the cake.

Drug addicts were everywhere, stumbling around, using right in the middle of the street. One man jumped around dancing with a stray dog while others were passed out and (Oliver hated this fact) possibly dead. They could arrest them for using, but what good would it do if they were back out on the street two hours later? They might possibly make it worse. So instead, they watched from the squad car as Marlo turned up the heating.

"So why are we here?" Oliver asked in a shaking voice, locking both of their doors. He was somewhat scared, but Marlo, she acted like they weren't even there.

"Savannah's a drug addict, Ms. McNally was in debt to some drug dealer in Vancouver. And in result, they shot her. Actually, both Savannah and Ms. McNally were shot. So, if Savannah is involved in drugs and some people in a van took her, why didn't they kill her when they had the chance?"

"This doesn't answer my first question."

"I worked a case about a month ago; Tally was the drug dealer's name, and instead of killing his victims when they owed him money he would take them in as hostages and made them work until their debt was paid off. But, once their debt was paid, he shot them."

"Tough luck."

"He drove a black van and hunt out in this area of the city. We brought him in, questioned him, but we could find no real evidence to book him. Nobody witnessed the murders. All we know is that the bullet the victims were killed with matched his gun, but we couldn't find any evidence of his fingerprints on the bullets of the gun."

"So, how do you know that he does all this if you could find no evidence on it?

Marlo looked away, embarrassed. "Oliver, when I get into a case I really get into a case. You could say I'm a workaholic with what I'm passionate about."

Oliver nodded his head in agreement, looking around to where she had taken him.

"One victim survived. Tally had bad aim one night and just grazed the side of the victim's head. We listened to the victim but once again we didn't have enough evidence to prove him guilty."

"You think that Tally has kidnapped Savannah, because she owes him money?"

"I don't know why Ms. McNally was shot; she probably had an addiction too but, the bullet we pulled out of Savannah matched the bullet used in Tally's gun."

Oliver cocked his gun and put it back into his pocket. "Then we better be prepared."

….

Sam walked into the interrogation room and smiled at the suspect in the chair. Sam loved his job, he really did and questioning people until they broke down was one of his favourite parts of the day; his stress reliever.

"You know," he sat down opposite the suspect. "When I was your age I was fixing cars, being a good kid. But you, you're something else."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max replied bitterly, unaware that the bitterness gave Sam adrenaline.

"The bullet that came out of Jacob's body matched the bullet that came out of your gun. Your fingerprints were also all over the handle of the gun and the bullet itself. Oh, and don't forget the hair you dropped on Jacob's body."

"He was a bad man; he took away Savannah from me."

…

Gail and Andy weren't the best of friends, but they were friends enough to know that they could seriously hurt the other; they both had dirt they could spill at any time but, they didn't. Once Andy had heard Dov's voice over the speaker telling them that they found in a van at the same Seven Eleven Max had found Jacob and Savannah in, she couldn't help but bounce up and down in her seat. Gail warned her not to get her hopes up, but hope was all that Andy had.

"Can you drive faster?" Andy said eagerly.

"We're three minutes away, Dov and Chloe had the situation covered."

"I know but I'd like to personally be there myself."

Gail paused, taking a moment to herself to actually _envy _Andy and Savannah. Sure, she had a brother herself but they fought constantly and when they talked they couldn't stand around to be one another. How had Andy and Savannah managed to avoid this?

"So are you and Savannah like… close?" She asked.

"I'm impressed Gail, you're actually trying to make conversation."

"This isn't easy, I just don't like seeing you so upset in my passenger seat; it's distracting."

"Savannah and I were always close, but she was a bit of a troublemaker around the house. Mom would get upset when she came home smelling like booze, but I'd take her side. She always asked if she could come live with me in Toronto, but I always told her she needed to stay with Mom."

"And how do you feel about that now?"

"I regret that decision very much."

….

Chloe and Dov step out of the squad car, their hearts beating a mile a minute. Dov concentrated on what was happening while Chloe, in a nervous habit started to ramble inside her head about pointless things.

"You go around the back of the van, get the door and I'll take care of the driver."

Chloe nodded in response and went around the back, leaving Dov to fend for himself in the front.

"Step out of the vehicle, and put your hands above your head." Dov shouted at the driver, who froze and dropped what he was doing. He slowly but surely stepped out of the vehicle with his hands shaking. To Dov's dismay, there was no pink shirt.

"Where's your passenger?" Dov asked, searching the man down.

"I don't have one." The man responded with a shaky voice, obviously scared by the random police attack on him.

"Find anything?" Dov shouted at Chloe who just emerged from the back.

"Nothing, completely empty," Chloe turned to the man. "You're free to go sir, sorry about the trouble," she held down the talk button on her radio and delivered the bad news to everyone. "False alarm, no suspect in a pink shirt here."

Dov released the man who ran into his car and backed away quickly. "Great, now what?"

Just as Chloe was about to give him shit, since they were interrupted by the sight of the van, Marlo's voice crackles onto the radio.

"This is squad car number ten, we've got eyes on a black van, no windows, driver is wearing a pink shirt and his passenger has tattoos running down her face."

"Where are you?" Andy's voice emerged onto the radio.

"Down in the alley just off of Freight Lane."

"Great," Andy scoffed "Thanks for letting us know sooner."

Chloe turned to Dov and instead of giving him shit she laughed. "Leave it to them to banter over the radio."

"Let's go help!"

Dov and Chloe ran into the car, with Dov leaping expertly over the hood, receiving praise from Chloe when he did. The couple couldn't stay mad at each other even if they tried.

…

Back in the interrogation room Sam was having a blast figuring out Max. He watched as the palms of his hands began to sweat and he could see the edges of his mouth were becoming dry. All the possible signs of guilty, but, he already knew Max was guilty. After minutes of silence, Max finally spoke up.

"I followed Savannah and Jacob to what I'm assuming was his house. I watched them go inside, shut the door and then I waited. I wanted to confront Jacob myself without Savannah knowing."

"And why didn't you want her to know?"

"Savannah left Alberta in an attempt to flee from a drug dealer. She was bad at paying, and she didn't want to face the consequences. One night, our apartment was robbed, everything was gone including most of our money."

"But that wasn't enough, was it?"

"They came back, said they were going to kill us on the spot if she didn't pay them. The last time I saw Savannah she had jumped out our apartment window, with bullets flying at her back."

"So she ran out on you?"

"Left me behind just like that."

"How did _you _escape?"

"The same way only, I had a rough go," Max lifted up his right hand sleeve to reveal a scar, obviously made by a bullet. "I ran for eight months, bought a gun down in Montana and came up to Toronto. Savannah had said something about her sister living up here, so I thought I'd look her up."

"But you didn't find Savannah with her sister, you found her with Jacob."

_This is starting to click now._

"She looked awful man, she was still using I could see it. The way she held that guy's hand, the way she kissed him… I could tell she really wanted him. But, he wasn't helping her get better; he was just… making her worse."

Sam paused; the moment of truth was about to be unveiled. "You saw the bruises on Savannah's body; you knew that Jacob didn't treat her like he should so, after Savannah went upstairs you walked into his house and shot him, didn't you?"

"I did, I really did. I walked right into his kitchen and didn't give the bastard a second chance to explain himself. But when I ran up the stairs to see Savannah, she was already lying on the ground bleeding."

"Did you see anybody else in the house?"

"There was man, and a woman. They were running out the backdoor when I came in. I didn't pay any attention to it at first; I just thought they were Jacob's parents. The woman had a gun; the man looked like her sidekick."

"Thank you for your time Max, you are being charged with first degree murder and probably won't be out of jail until you die." Sam couldn't help himself but smile; he had just won another round in the interrogation room. But once he stepped out of it, he went back to serious business and got on the police radio.

"This is Swarek, keep your eyes open for a woman, armed and extremely dangerous. Be safe out there and I'll be on Freight Lane as soon as I can."

This time, it was personal.

**_Hope you all liked it! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I was busy... test driving cars... Wow, after watching scenes for next week's episode who do you guys think will die? I personally think it will either be Marlo or Chloe (God I hope not). Anyways, review! _**


	7. Chapter 7

While standing in the middle of the alleyway just off of Freight Lane, Marlo never would have guessed the outcome at the end of the day.

But now, as she stood there with her gun positioned at the black van before her, she walked confidently up to the moving vehicle and stood her ground. The van came to a screeching halt, trying not to hit her.

"Police! Get out of the car and put your hands above your head!"

The pink shirted man who Marlo recognized as Tally got out of the car and smartly walked towards her with his hands in the air, not daring to look back at his van. While Marlo kept an eye on Tally, she was also keeping an eye on the lady in the passenger seat, who had crawled to the very back of the van, where screaming could be heard.

Oliver saw this and advanced forwards, running past Marlo and to the back of the van where the lady was holding Savannah captive against her will. When he got to the back the lady was already out of the van dragging Savannah by the arm behind her. Savannah's stomach was bleeding again and as Savannah kept one hand on it she looked like a rag doll trying to hang on to her life.

"Help!" She screeched her voice cracking.

"I'm coming for you Savannah!" Just as Oliver takes a step forwards, he's whacked in the head with the van door. Another person, the getaway driver, had slammed the door in his face causing him to lie flat on the pavement with his nose bleeding. The driver took charge of the steering wheel and sped off down the road, just barely missing Marlo as he went.

"Well… that was a turn of events." Oliver mumbled just as Andy and Gail pulled up from the other end of the alley. Andy approached Oliver, bending down quickly to feel his pulse.

"Oliver, what happened?" Gail asked her finger already on the talk button of her radio, ready to call an ambulance for him.

"Savannah," he lifted his head up weakly. "Went that way."

Andy took a deep breath and looked from Oliver to Gail and nodded. "I'm going in; you stay here with Oliver, Marlo and the suspect. I'll be back."

"Not alone you're not!" Gail barked back. "Andy you heard Sam, that lady we're after is highly dangerous!"

"Well, you're not going in; I'm not going to let you." Andy defended her friend and she guessed… her friend's child. But, deep down Andy wanted Gail to come with her, deep down she knew she needed someone to back her up.

"I'll do it!" Marlo shouted running back from shoving Tally into her squad car, hands cuffed and everything.

Andy sighed. She needed back up, but she didn't want Marlo. "Alright fine, let's go."

Andy and Marlo run off the direction Oliver pointed them in, leaving Gail alone with an ailing police officer and a convict in the back of the car. She meant to call an ambulance, so her finger was still on the talk button but, without thinking she shouted:

"Oh yeah, sure! Leave the pregnant lady with a loony drug dealer and a clumsy cop!"

Silence was heard on the other end and then Frank's laughter cracked through. "Peck?"

Gail stomped her foot. "We need a goddamn ambulance up here," she paused for effect. "Now!"

…..

The alley way narrowed as Andy and Marlo went on, continually searching in dumpsters and hidden cracks in walls where the lady and Savannah might have hidden. Andy was getting antsy by the minute and Marlo, well, Andy was getting on her nerves.

"Are you sure they went this way?" Marlo asked, looking around. Had they gone in a circle? The buildings were starting to look the same.

"That's what Oliver said." Andy replied, looking through a dumpster.

"Oh, so you didn't see?"

"I'm trusting Oliver," Andy spat back. "They have to be here somewhere."

Andy turned her back on Marlo and walked a few feet away from her. Marlo turned her back on Andy and rolled her eyes; she had had enough with this woman and it was bad enough she had to work with her and now, she had to solve her problem? But, that was when Marlo noticed the crack in the doorway with a bit of light streaming through it. She drew her gun.

"Andy." She whispered.

"What?" Andy turned on her heels, annoyed already. But, she saw the crack too and took out her gun.

"On three we'll enter… One… two… three!"

Marlo kicked the door open and entered the room, Andy following shortly behind. They are in an abandoned night club. The speakers coated with cobwebs and the martini glasses behind the counter caked in a thick layer of dust. Andy noticed a flight of wooden stairs leading up to three rooms; one of which Savannah and her kidnapper could be hiding in. Andy nodded to the upstairs, signaling to Marlo that she was going up. While Andy was ascending the stairs Marlo took matters into her own hands and walked towards the bar after seeing a sudden vibration on one of the stools. Just as she was about to touch it, the lady popped up from behind the bar, gun in hand. Marlo took a step back trying to escape the barrel of the gun.

Her jaw dropped. She knew this lady. The messy blonde hair, the wild green eyes… she worked her case a few years ago…

"Naomi?" She whispered.

"Surprise!" Naomi laughed, itching her head with the gun. "I thought you would be surprised to see me here Officer Cruz."

"You know her?" Andy asked Marlo from the stairs, gun pointed at Naomi.

"I worked her case a few years ago. She's the… the…" She was freezing up, why was she freezing up? She cursed to herself and continued to think of the word.

Naomi turned her attention to Andy and explained: "When customers don't pay up, I come to collect their debt and when they don't have the money well… into the pond they go."

Savannah poked her head up from behind the counter, making eye contact with her sister. "Help me…" She whispered which just earned her a slap on the face from Naomi.

"Shut up! I'm talking!" Naomi looked back up to Marlo. "You see, I got tired of doing the same thing. I guess you could say I had a midlife crisis, but, the thing is, I love my job. It makes me lots of money; I get to hold a big shiny gun… I mean, it has its perks. But, really, I was looking for a more successful line of work and well, I found that with Tally. You see, his theory is amusing…"

"Yeah, make people work their asses off just to get shot later, that's entertainment for you, isn't it?" Marlo was getting mad now, her finger twitched more and more on the gun but, what if Savannah popped up at the last moment? What if she shot Savannah and not Naomi? Not only would it break Andy's heart but, she wouldn't be able to handle it herself.

Just then, Andy rushed down the stairs, forgetting everything and what was happening. Marlo often wondered what went through Andy's mind but now, she was really wondering. They had things under control, Savannah was in danger but she wasn't dead and, that counted as a good thing in Marlo's books.

Naomi fired a warning shot close to Andy's head, making her fall to the ground for protection but, she hit her chin on the bottom of the stairs. Like Marlo feared, Savannah pops up at the last second but is smart to quickly get out of the way of Marlo's line of fire and once she does, she shoots Naomi, putting a tiny bullet in her arm. Misfire.

But, Naomi dropped the gun giving Savannah a great opportunity to grab it, and that's exactly what she did and pointed it back at Naomi. Andy's plan didn't totally fail, but it screwed Marlo up game plan wise.

"I've…" Savannah was shaking, her hand trembling under fear. She gritted her teeth so hard her head started to shake as if she was telling Naomi 'no'. "Had enough of you."

"Easy now, Savannah." Naomi put her hands up in the air as if Savannah were a cop and by the way her posture was she would make a damn good one.

"I owe you money, and you will get your money once you let my sister and Officer Cruz go."

Wrong choice of words.

The gears in Naomi's brain began to shift and slowly eased over to Andy, just getting up from her tumble on the stairs. "You're sister, eh? I got to say, I did not see that one coming!"

"Step out from behind the bar, now!" Marlo had had enough with games and she was eager to end this one.

"You chased me from Vancouver… you are the reason Jacob's dead!" Savannah hissed at Naomi getting dangerously close to her so the barrel of the gun is pointed in between her eyes. Naomi has to blink in order to focus.

"Savannah," sweat poured from Naomi's forehead. "Don't get trigger happy on me."

"Why did you kill him? He paid!" Savannah couldn't contain her anger any longer and sooner or later, she had to let it all go. Even though Jacob had abused her, she had loved him at some point in time. And hopefully if he were alive to be in this situation, he would do the same for her.

"Oh, I didn't kill him. I just tried to kill you. But since you seem to not like the idea of dying, I decided a different approach. I thought if I teamed up with Tally I could watch you suffer and then kill you. It's a fair game."

"Not fair enough." Savannah applied a bit of pressure to the trigger.

"Savannah wait!" Andy stepped forward just as Naomi kicked Savannah in the stomach, sending her to the ground screaming. What Naomi was really going after was the gun so she could kill the officer's with and then go for Savannah. She did succeed in getting the gun and she did succeed in another one of her goals; Marlo.

Marlo pulled the trigger just as Naomi did, and both of their bullets made contact. Marlo's in Naomi's head and Naomi's in Marlo's stomach.

"Savannah!" Andy screamed amidst all the chaos. Everything had happened so fast but at the same time in slow motion.

"I can't get up." Savannah whispered from behind the bar.

"I've got an officer down and a teenage girl severely injured." Andy spoke loudly into her radio.

"I've got the paramedics coming your way, just hang in there Andy." Gail said back to her on the other end.

Savannah slowly crawled out from behind the bar leaving a blood trail as she went. Andy started to apply pressure to Marlo's wound but, she was bleeding out.

"I'm so sorry, please… I'm so sorry." The 'please' didn't make any sense in that sentence but, Andy felt the need to say it. Marlo was dying, and no matter how much time they had spent hating each other… they were friends way deep, deep, deep down. But, at least they cared about each other.

"Tell Sam, for me…" Marlo whispered, taking gasps of air.

"Tell him what?"

Marlo smiled and reached into her pocket and brought out her tiny pill container. "You're going to need this, living with your sister." Marlo cracked a joke on her death bed, how untypical of her.

What Marlo had really meant by 'tell Sam' was for Andy to tell him her secret but Andy took it to a whole new level.

"No! You're going to be okay, you're going to live through this, and you're going to tell Sam that you love him! Not me, I am not telling him for you. He loves you, Marlo and you wants to hear _you _say it, not me. I'm the has been, you're the now."

The paramedics arrived at the scene moments later with two stretchers. They loaded Marlo onto one and then Andy helped them load Savannah on to the other.

…..

Back in the original alleyway Sam had only heard the news of them catching Savannah's kidnapper but, he hadn't heard about Marlo. He ran up to Gail with a big smile plastered on his face. He loved this part of his job, catching the bad guy and putting them behind bars or in this case, nothing at all. Gail turned to him, her eyes full of sadness and pain.

But, as cheery as Sam was he outstretched his arms. "Congratulations Gail!"

"How the hell did you hear about it?"

"Radio, everybody in the office knows now!"

The stretcher carrying Marlo pulled up behind the ambulance, catching Sam's attention. All of a sudden everything in his life was put on pause. All of his walls came crashing down when he saw the bloody bandage on Marlo's stomach and the oxygen mask on her face. He leapt forward and within five strides he was there at her side, holding her hand and whispering to her.

"Marlo, can you hear me?"

She looked up at him before closing her eyes.

…..

Andy walked out of the building, tears staining her cheeks and pain written all over her face. She silently slid into Gail's squad car and sighed.

"Hospital?" Gail asked.

"Yup."

"Do you want to go out for drinks tonight?"

"Yup."

"Just, don't get too wasted, it's not fun being the only sober one."

…..

It wasn't just a rough day for Andy and Marlo but, it had been a rough day for Dov and Chloe too. Not only did they get the wrong van but, their relationship had taken a tumble off the cliff and into the rocks below.

"I'm sorry." Dov said for the millionth time, or so it seemed.

"That doesn't cut it."

"Well what else do you want me to do?"

"I don't just… don't talk to me."

A lot of things don't make sense when things come crashing down, and Chloe's words weren't just in jumbles, Dov's thoughts were too and one particular one was:

_How the hell are we going to get through this?_

…

At the hospital, Sam still hadn't found enough strength to let Marlo's hand go, although he had to while she was in surgery and now that she was stable and hooked up to her machines, he planned on never letting her go.

Andy looked in the window to their room, admiring how passionate Sam was for his girlfriend but, Andy couldn't help but feel the horrible pang of jealousy spring up inside of her like a lion, devouring her heart. She tried to push it past her and walked into Savannah's room across the hall.

Savannah was sitting up in bed, her face looking less pale and new stitches in her stomach, not that that felt much better. "Thanks for saving my ass." She said, giving her sister a playful punch in the arm once she sat back down beside her in the visitors' chair.

"I'm not the one who saved it." Andy said, thinking about Marlo and how she pulled the trigger, not her.

"Sam was in here, he told me about Mom."

"I was meaning to talk to you about that."

"I was wondering since I'm here… if I could stay with you for maybe a month or so, just to get back up on my feet."

"Where's your Dad?"

"In jail."

"Don't worry about it Savvy. I already signed these papers that states I'm now the legal guardian of you so, no rush to get out of my house."

Savannah relaxed back into her pillows and for the first time in a while actually meant it when she smiled. "You did save my ass after all."

"Just no drugs, I don't want any more drug dealers trying to take you away. Understood?"

"I'll try my best." Savannah teased.

"That's all I can ask for."

….

Back at the bar, Gail sat waiting for Andy like she had promised but, so far, nobody had showed up. She wasn't surprised, it was a work night and it had been a rough day but still, she didn't want to drink alone even if she was just drinking water.

But, what she was surprised about was that Nick walked in the door and went straight for her table, sitting down opposite of her.

"I'm pregnant." Gail said, just letting it go.

"I know." Nick was gentle about it, knowing that it could be his child. He didn't want to be having his first child with Gail; he had another person in mind, a brunette…

"You came because you wanted to know if it's yours."

"No," he said insulted. "I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm great," Gail wiped a tear from her eye. Great, now she was being emotional! "I love throwing up and crying and all of the other joyous things that comes with pregnancy."

"Can I help?"

"Of course not. You're probably the person who got me into this mess."

"Proabably…" Nick's voice falters; he knew there was a fifty/fifty chance that this child growing inside of Gail could be his and honestly he couldn't bear to think that it wasn't. He loved Gail and still had feelings for her but; he knew they were never going to make it work. He knew he never wanted to make it work.

"And then there's…" She trails off; he got the picture.

"Him."

"Right."

"I'd love to stay and chat but, I was planning on visiting Savannah in the hospital."

"You don't even know her!" Gail called to her ex-boyfriend as he began to walk away.

"I know," Nick stopped to look back at Gail. "But I feel the same way about you. Don't get too drunk Gail, you're not alone anymore."

"I'm drinking water dumbass!"

**_So, that would be the end of that episode! I really hope you enjoyed it. I want to write more (this would be like season 5) but I'm not sure if all of you would read it. I mean, I want to make sure people are reading this and I got one review on the last chapter which makes me think that people aren't reading this._**

**_If I were going to continue I would need to know what you guys would like to see more of. Savannah would be a part of it, since she is going to be a new adjustment in Andy's life, but not every single episode will have her in it. _**

**_Please review! What did you guys think of the ending? Were you expecting it?_**


	8. That Dreaded Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry I'm taking so long with the updates! I promise you I have not dropped this story. I will update it this weekend. School has gone back in for me creating a hectic time with assignments. That season finale of Rookie Blue... wow... I'm not a McSwarek fan, so I won't say anything on the subject haha.

I do have a general idea of where I want this story to go and I do know what the characters will endure and things like that. Once again I'm sorry to keep you waiting, just been having a hard time with things lately... Not to mention applying for universities... God who would have thought it would be that crazy? It's especially crazy for a Canadian wanting to go into America. Jeez, what's with all of these rules!

Haha, enough with my problems, I'll update soon! Thanks for following the story guys! You're the best!


End file.
